


SOMEBODY NEEDS A NAP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This drabble consists is two challenges in one. The original challenge word was pillow. But then I threw in an additional three words from 3DBABE1999: elephant, despicable and chainsaw. Yes, I said chainsaw. No elephants were harmed during the writing of this drabble. That's four challenge words in a one-hundred word drabble.





	SOMEBODY NEEDS A NAP

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Damn it!" Dean slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam! Seriously?" Dean gritted his teeth, counted to ten, then counted on to twenty. "Just look!"

Sam looked around the motel room, saw nothing out of the ordinary. Yeah, the elephant-patterned bedspreads were a little weird and the walls a color that made him want to puke, but nothing that should set Dean off like this.

"Despicable!" Dean seethed. "I'm gonna take that desk clerk's head off with a chainsaw!"

"Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Eyes bright with fatigue, Dean pointed at the beds. "Pillows, Sam! No freaking pillows!"


End file.
